Forced Love
by QueenKennaLuv
Summary: There is no war. Peace is spread throughout the world. Hakoda and Ozai knew each other since childhood. So why Hakoda has his daughter, Katara, he and Ozai have an idea ofengaging their children, Zuko and Katara, to strengthen the bond between the Fire Nation and the Western Water Tribe. Will these two polar opposites be able to love each other, or will they be miserable forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hey guys! How are you? Anyways this is my first Zutara Fanfic so please tell me if theres a problem, and i'll try my hardest to fix it.**

**Zuko: QueenKennaLuv doesn't own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**Katara: But she does own this story, so please no copyrighting!**

* * *

I stood with my Father, mother, and older brother, Sokka, as we got of the boat and walked towards the family that was standing in front of us. I hid behind my mother's leg as a pair of ember eyes looked at me curiously.

"Hello Ozai, it's been to long." My father said to the tall man with ember eyes but not the ones that were looking at me curiously.

"Hakoda. It is good to see you and your child in the Fire Nation. I'm glad that you could make the trip, old friend." The tall man, Ozai i guess, said smiling at my father.

"Mom i think Katara is scared..." Sokka said in a hushed voice.

"Hakoda, i still think this was a bad idea, Katara doesn't look good. She seems to nervous, you know what could happen." My mother hissed at my father.

"Kya, she'll be fine, i mean she has it under control." My father said to my mother.

"What's wrong with Katara?" The women, who was by the tall man, asked my mother.

"N-nothings wrong with me!" I yelled and i felt my powers surg through my hands.

"Wow!" The boy with the curious ember eyes. I opened my eyes and looked behind me. Oh no... Master Pakku is going to be angry.

"Katara, did you do that?" The women asked with wonder in her eyes.

"I-i'm sorry. I-i didn't mean to..." I said and ran to my brother to protect me.

"This is amazing!" The curious, ember-eyed boy said and touched the ice i had made. "I didn't know the the Western Water Tribe had anymore water benders!" He said excitedly as his ember met my blue.

"Katara, your gift is beautiful." The women said smiling kindly down at me when i noticed a girl, probably my age, glare at it before she sent a fireball through my ice. "Azula! What's wrong with you?!"

"Ursa, it's okay, right Katara?" Mother asked me and i nodded, and bended the water from my ice back into the pond where i got it from, but somehow splashed Sokka in the process.

"Let's go inside and catch up, it's been far too long Kya." Ursa said to my mother, who nodded in agreement.

"Katara, Sokka, can youu two play with Zuko and Azula while me and your father talk to some friends?" My mother asked me and i nodded. "Thank you Katara." She said as she began to walk away from us and towards the large house behind us.

"Hi! I'm Sokka what's your name?" Sokka asked the boy.

"I'm Zuko." He said, as two girls walked over to Azula.

"Hey Azula!" The girl with her hair braided said smiling.

"Hello Ty Lee, Mai." Azula said before walking away from us, with the two girls following her. I saw Sokka and Zuko talking about weapons so i walked over towards a turtleduck pond. I smiled as little one came over to me, so i pulled out a piece of bread i had and rip a tiny piece of and gave it to the little Turtleduck. I giggled at how it quacked for more, so i gave it more. I saw Zuko looking over at me with a smile as Sokka looked confused.

"How'd you get it to come up to you?" Zuko asked me so i waved him to sit on the ground with me.

"Just sit down, be quiet, and stay calm." I said quietly and handing him some of the bread, as another young turtleduck came up to him. I watched as he tour off a small piece and gave it to the turtleduck, who quacked happily in return. Zuko smiled widly at the little Turtleducks as they quacked for more bread.

"I guess they really like bread." Sokka said handing me and Zuko some bread that he must of got from the kitchen.

**"AHHH!" **We heard a girl scream from some where close. We ran quickly to where the scream was from on of the girls with Azula who had a flaming apple on her head.

"Katara use your bending!" Sokka yelled at me and i did, hitting the apple into the water.

"Are you okay Mai?" The other girl asked her and the one who had the apple on her head nodded. "Thank you for helping Mai. I'm Ty Lee by the way. What's you name?"

"I'm Princess Katara, from the Western Water Tribe, and this is my brother Sokka." I said as Sokka came up to me smiling.

"You did great, Katara." Zuko said as he smiled broadly again, and i returned his smile.

"Katara! Sokka! Zuko! Azula! Tia Lee! Mai! Time for dinner!" We heard someone yelled our names so i followed Zuko as he ran towards his home. As we entered to dinning room i saw my mother laughing with Ursa.

"Mom you missed it Katara controlled her power and didn't get anyone wet or hurt!" Sokka said happily as we sat inbetween our parents.

"Katara, is that true?" My mother asked e with her dark blue eyes widening with happiness.

"Uh-huh! I saw her! It was awesome!" Zuko said with excitement and i blushed faintly but smiled.

"That's great Katara, maybe you can show me your new control after dinner." My father said smiling which i returned.

"Okay!" I said before dinner was served to us. After dinner was over Ty Lee and Mai left to go home while i showed my parents the control over my power, and Sokka didn't get wet again (which made him happy). "Mommy why are we here?" I asked her as she laid me down to sleep.

"Because sweetie your father made a deal with Ozai. Your father and Ozai will tell you tomorrow what i mean. Goodnight Katara." My mother kissed my forehead and closed the door behind her, shutting out the light from the hallway.

* * *

The next morning i woke up to see my mother at the edge of my bed.

"It's time to get in a shower Katara, then we have to get you dressed so you're ready for the announcement." My mother said and pushed me towards the bathroom where i took a quick bath then bended myself dry. "Good now wear this." She said handing me a traditional blue water tribe dress which i quickly put on, when mother gave me her water tribe necklace that Gran Gran gave her.

"Thank you, Mother." I said as i touched the necklace.

"Gran Gran gave me this necklace when your father proposed to me, and now i'm giving it to you because when i was your age i was like you, taken to a foreign place, so this will give you the strength you need, but just promise me not to loss it. It means a lot to me and Gran Gran."

"I promise you mother." I said looking at the mirror and smiled at my mother. When we arrived in the throne room where Ozai and my father were talking. I noticed Zuko and Ursa were here as well.

"Good so we're all here. Katara, Zuko we have all decided it would be in the best interest of the Fire Nation and the Western Water Tribe that you two marry when your older." Ozai said and i felt my world slip out of me reach.

* * *

**Me: Hey guys and girls! You like? No? Well oh well.**

**Sokka: Aren't you a bright ray of sunshine?**

**Zuko: And i through i could be moody.**

**Katara: Oh leave QKL alone. She just got done from going to school for atleast eight hours, then working five hours, and coming home to type this. So give her a break.**

**Toph: Wow Sparky, looks like you just had Sweetness here tell you what to do.**

**Zuko: Haha. Very funny Toph, but why are you here?**

**Azula: Because the writer wanted her to be here ZuZu.**


	2. Author's Note

Okay guys i'm going to tell you what the back round is of the story.

* * *

Fire Lord Sozin, the crazy, jackbutt, friend of Avatar Roku, never invaded the Air Temples because Roku threatened Sozin's Life and family. Sozi n instead retired from being Fire Lord and gave the title to his son, Azulan. Azulan knew that if he tried to invade the Air Temples that her would lose his life. After Ozai and Iroh were born Azulan died fighting in a mini Fire Nation revolution, which failed. Iroh never wanted the title of Fire Lord saying it would take away time from his tea shop, The Jasmine Dragon. Ozai married the Ursa, who was the daughter of Roku's daughter, Zuki {Zoo-key}. After being crowned Fire Lord, Ozai wanted an Heir as soon as possible so a few years later he had a son, Zuko, followed closly by a daughter, Azula. When Ozai was younger he traveled the world and met the man who was in charge of running the Western Water Tribe, Hakoda. Ozia and Hakoda, although not always seeing eye-to-eye, became close friends and trading partners. After Hakoda married and had his Son, Sokka, who was older than Azula by two weeks, they began to talk about arranging a marriage between Azula and Sokka. But two years after Sokka was born Kya, Hakoda's wife, gave birth to their daughter, Katara. Katara was eight years younger then the youngest guy in her village that she wasn't related to. So with Zuko being less then three years older than Katara, and there being more than enough girls Sokka's age in the village, so they arranged Zuko and Katara's marriage instead of Sokkka and Azula's. Kya had an arranged marriage with Hakoda, and she was from the Northern Water Tribe, not the Western. Kya's father is Master Pakku. Aang is going to be Katara's age. Monk Gyatso is still Aang's guardian, Appa and Momo are still with Aang as well.


End file.
